


До победы полгода

by Marretjen



Series: вселенная "до победы полгода" [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Coda, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marretjen/pseuds/Marretjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив стоит на коленях на заледеневшей, покрытой злой колючей изморозью земле, сжимает сцепленными в замок ладонями затылок, а предплечьями сдавливает виски, наклоняется так низко, что локти почти упираются в бёдра. Он молчит; чуть заметно раскачивается вперёд-назад, рвано, неравномерно, и звуки, срывающиеся с плотно сомкнутых губ, похожи на хрипы. На задыхающийся, отчаянный, едва слышный от боли поскуливающий вой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До победы полгода

5.  
Стив стоит на коленях на заледеневшей, покрытой злой колючей изморозью земле, сжимает сцепленными в замок ладонями затылок, а предплечьями сдавливает виски, наклоняется так низко, что локти почти упираются в бёдра. Он молчит; чуть заметно раскачивается вперёд-назад, рвано, неравномерно, и звуки, срывающиеся с плотно сомкнутых губ, похожи на хрипы. На задыхающийся, отчаянный, едва слышный от боли поскуливающий вой.  
Гейб стоит, уперев дуло автомата в мысок сапога, дрожащие руки сжимают приклад, а взгляд - дикая смесь вины, ужаса и жалости. Он не смотрит на Стива, ему достаточно звуков, которые он издаёт. Дуган не может не смотреть. Дьявол бы его побрал, конечно, но не может, так уж сложилось с самого начала, он приглядывал, они доверяли.  
А час назад всё полетело…  
Дуган отворачивается, бьёт с размаху по тяжёлой металлической обшивке вагона, рычит разъярённо, от ненависти к себе, к Шмидту, к этой проклятой войне, на которой нет места мальчишкам с солнечными улыбками и весной в глазах.  
Гейб вздрагивает; Стив, кажется, даже не осознаёт того, что происходит рядом с ним сейчас.  
На захудалой провинциальной станции к бронированному грузовику ведут Арнима Золу. У маленького доктора большие, наполненные страхом глаза, и смотрят они на коленопреклонённого Капитана Америку - неотрывно, как мышь глядит на караулящего её нору кота, но Дуган ищет и никак не может отыскать в своей душе хотя бы один наполненный злорадством и мрачной удовлетворённостью закуток.  
Дуган понимает, почему Стив не может кричать.  
\- Гейб, - зовёт он глухо и угрюмо. - Нужна связь.  
Гейб скомканно кивает, прочищает горло, но так ничего и не отвечает, забрасывает автомат за спину и идёт в заметённое снегом приземистое вокзальное здание с облупившейся светло-жёлтой краской. Дуган слишком долго смотрит ему вслед.  
Никто так и не решается подойти к Стиву.  
Он встаёт сам, и глаза у него сухие.

1.  
Монти начинает нервничать - закусывает верхнюю губу, цепляя отросшие в плену усы, охлопывает себя по карманам, ища несуществующие папиросы, то и дело передёргивает затвор, который вечно клинит. Джонс не выдерживает первым, ругается, сплёвывая на изорванную гусеницами и колёсами дорогу:  
\- Да поменяй ты его! Или перебери по-человечески, чего терзаешь?  
Монти не отвечает, хмурится, взглядываясь в пылающее зарево позади медленно отходящей колонны. Мимо них, недовольно урча, медленно катят трофейные бронетранспортёры с эмблемой Гидры на тёмных блестящих боках.  
\- Может, они… - начинает узкоглазый, как там его, Морита, и Дуган обрывает, даже не дослушав:  
\- Нет! Они сейчас будут.  
\- Я хотел сказать, может, они пошли через лес, - со сдержанным раздражённым ворчанием договаривает тот, и в этот момент француз издаёт радостный, похожий на военный клич возглас, машет рукой в сторону деревьев, там, где раньше были ворота западной проходной. Монти довольно хмыкает и кивает, словно был уверен в таком исходе с самого начала, а Дуган щурится ещё минуту, прежде чем может различить две фигурки, бредущие по самой кромке дороги, нелепый силуэт щита за спиной у одного, знакомая, хоть и усталая, походка другого. Этот Капитан Америка держит Джеймса осторожно, закинув его руку себе на плечо, постоянно поглядывает в его сторону, и тревога в его взгляде странно гармонирует со счастливой улыбкой, то и дело подрагивающей в уголках губ.  
Можно, конечно, уже двигаться, но никто не трогается с места, ожидая последних беглецов.  
\- Выглядят так, как будто вернулись из мёртвых… - задумчиво бормочет Джонс, и Дуган вынужден с ним согласиться. Звёздно-полосатый капитан прокоптился до угольной корочки, а Барнс - чем ближе они подходят, тем лучше это видно - едва передвигает ноги.  
Но ругаться очень даже способен.  
\- Ты не знал, - горячо, убеждённо выдыхает Джеймс; это первое, что они могут услышать. - Я по глазам твоим видел - ты не знал, кого ты хочешь обмануть, Стиви?  
\- Ну допрыгнул же, - легкомысленно хмыкает вышеназванный Стиви.  
\- Ненормальный. Эгоистичный. Засранец, - чеканит Джеймс так чётко, как только может, и только когда капитан останавливается, замечает их. Расплывается в широкой, немного пьяной улыбке: - Ребята! Я так рад, что вы не сдохли в этом аду.  
Хлёсткое словечко помимо воли срывается у Дугана с языка; ад - это изолятор, куда месяцы назад утащили Барнса и откуда не вернулся ещё ни один из тех, кого забирали, место, которое обходили стороной даже служащие на заводе офицеры, не говоря уже о простых солдатах. Ад - это место, откуда выходят со сломанным, отчаянно-усталым взглядом, откуда выносят на руках странные парни в странных костюмах, парни, которые всем своим видом обещают, что всё наконец будет хорошо.  
Барнс ничего не успевает ответить на ругательство, хотя явно хочет - открывает было рот, но колени его внезапно подламываются, кривятся посеревшие губы, закатываются глаза. Капитан Америка ловит его легко, подхватывает подмышками и держит за талию, вглядываясь в явственно бледное под мазками грязи и сажи лицо. У Джеймса кровь идёт носом, он что-то бормочет едва слышно, но Стив понимает, улыбается так, что больно смотреть.  
\- У нас есть машины? - спрашивает он, не глядя ни на кого кроме Барнса.  
\- Четыре бронетранспортера, семь грузовиков с оружием и провизией и танк, - рапортует Джонс, и он, в общем, прав - не время думать о глупостях и засматриваться на встречу старых друзей, выискивая по старой, въевшейся привычке к подозрительности подвох.  
\- Отлично. Мне нужны одеяла и медикаменты, - капитан поднимает Джеймса. Он серьёзен, но не испуган, в нём какая-то сверхъестественная уверенность в Барнсе, в том, что он не умрёт.  
Монти легко хлопает его по плечу:  
\- Идём, капитан. Я провожу.  
Капитан тепло улыбается ему в ответ и благодарит. Дуган смотрит на Джеймса прежде, чем Стив уносит его - разбитая скула, резкие, как нарисованные углём, тени под глазами, болезненная морщинка между бровей.

Когда Дуган приходит проведать его через несколько часов, Джеймс сидит, укутанный в две шинели, и смеётся почти также, как до плена.  
Губы у него снова красные, а пальцы комкают ткань лежащего на коленях тонкого одеяла. Он ищет кого-то взглядом в разношёрстной измученной толпе, а у ног его - покорёженный щит, разукрашенный в цвета американского флага.

3.  
-Он псих, - убеждённо произносит Морита, но в его взгляде слишком много восхищения, чтобы принять это за оскорбление. Гейб ржёт довольно:  
\- А по какому принципу, как ты думаешь, Кэп отбирал нас в команду?  
\- Эй! - возражает Барнс. Голос его звучит лениво и самодовольно: - Я, например, отлично стреляю.  
\- А я разве не о том? - не унимается Джонс. - Только сумасшедшие снайперы стреляют с таких позиций.  
\- И снимают всех нацистов, - Барнс многозначительно приподнимает бровь, - до единого.  
Их перепалки забавляют всех Воющих коммандос; Джонс обладает обширным словарным запасом - интернациональным и не всегда литературным, но это никого не смущает - и способен трепаться сутками напролёт, у Барнса язык как бритва и при этом невероятное обаяние, позволяющее вывернуть шуткой любую его, даже самую наглую и колкую насмешку.  
Дуган вообще не знает, что заставляет его отвернуться от этих двоих и оглянуться: Роджерс стоит позади Джеймса, отойдя чуть в сторону, словно разрываясь от желания лучше видеть и быть как можно ближе, на расстоянии прикосновения. Он смотрит на друга, и Дуган никогда не видел прежде, чтобы жадность и нежность, ненормальная, злая, весёлая, беспомощная, смешивались во взгляде так явно и так естественно.  
Барнс словно чувствует что-то - ёжится, поводя плечами, поворачивается, легко улыбается и открывает рот, желая что-то сказать. Взгляд Стива тут же прикипает к его губам. Улыбка Джеймса превращается в ухмылку, он свободно отдаёт честь Роджерсу и спрашивает:  
\- Когда у нас наконец увольнительная? Не спал в нормальной кровати, по моим ощущениям, уже вечность.  
\- Можно подумать, - медленно и серьёзно отвечает Стив, - ты будешь в ней спать.  
За грянувшим взрывом всеобщего хохота и последовавших за ним сальных острот только Дуган замечает, как Барнс склоняет голову, пряча выступивший бледный румянец. В его улыбке больше нет ни грамма насмешки.  
Дуган назвал бы это предвкушением.

2.  
В пабе душно и влажно, но Дугану плевать - сейчас подошла бы любая забегаловка, даже вонючий рыбацкий трактир, лишь бы наливали выпить и играла музыка. Только что прошедшая мимо них дамочка в красном платье - выправка армейская, даром что красотка - оставляет за собой шлейф ароматов: духи, косметика, тот особый женский запах, заставляющий мужчин желать чего-то несбыточного и непривычного для себя.  
Монти заглядывается, смотрит на захлопнувшуюся за ней дверь, но Дуган подспудно ждёт чего-то другого и дожидается - не проходит и пяти минут, как следом за ней на улицу, под мелкую липкую морось дождя, вылетает Джеймс, зло вздёрнув подбородок и сжимая левую руку в кулак. Роджерс догоняет его уже у выхода, хватает за плечо, так что из бара они исчезают практически вместе.  
Гейб встревоженно хмурится, приподнимается, собираясь выйти из-за стола, но Дуган пинает его по голени:  
\- Сиди. Небось не дети, сами разберутся.  
\- А если морды друг другу бить начнут? - с сомнением тянет Морита.  
\- Ну и набьют, - уже весомее отрезает Дуган. - Фарфоровые что ль?  
\- Из-за той дамочки, зуб даю, - тоскливо вздыхает Монти, и Гейб ухмыляется, мгновенно уловив возможную тему для шуток.  
Дуган не уверен ни в своих словах, ни в догадке Монти. Стив и Джеймс больше не возвращаются в бар, и Дуган не видит их в казармах.  
Конечно, он не волнуется.  
Не фарфоровые.  
Наутро новоиспеченные коммандос встречают их в полупустой столовой, Барнс зевает так широко, словно задался целью вывихнуть себе челюсть, и то и дело порывается тереть ладонью покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза. Стив отводит его руку от лица за запястье, каждый раз задерживая прикосновение на пару секунд дольше полагающегося.  
О женщине в красном платье Дуган больше не вспоминает.

4.  
Грузовик - из тех, трофейных, уведённых с первого взорванного ими завода, и Дуган благодарен Гидре за надёжную технику, потому что Морита за рулём мчит так, словно за ними гонится сам чёрт.  
Всё верно, только в данном случае чёрт - они.  
Точнее сказать, Барнс.  
Он сидит на самом краю, опасно свесившись из-за перегородки кузова, и упорно глядит вперёд. Ледяной ветер выбивает слёзы из прищуренных глаз, и Дуган не удивился бы, окажись волосы Джеймса смёрзшимися в одну большую колючую сосульку, но он не отворачивается и не отодвигается.  
Заворачивая, Морита сбрасывает скорость, и Барнс тут же требовательно стучит ладонью по задней стенке кабины, как будто они остановились вовсе.  
Никто не смеет ему возражать, и Дуган не знает, считать ли это добрым знаком или ставить на них всех крест.  
Они быстро замечают столб дыма, большой, чёрный, жирным пятном расползающийся на выцветшем зимнем небе. Джеймс барабанит по дереву пальцами, отбивает ногой неузнаваемый, нервный ритм. У них было двойное задание - тайное проникновение и зачистка лесных патрульных отрядов, ничего сложного, наверное, проблема была в том,что они никогда раньше не разделялись. Джеймс всегда был безмолвной смертью за плечом Роджерса, пулей, с безжалостной точностью разившей тех, кто наивно считал спину Капитана Америки открытой.  
А теперь, - всего на два часа, но много ли нужно? - это стало правдой.  
На последнем, самом крутом повороте что-то противно и натужно скрежещет, грузовик встряхивает, он накреняется, но тут же выравнивается. Полковник Филлипс давно мечтает прибрать к рукам парочку учёных герра Шмидта, и иногда Дуган понимает, почему, хотя в общем его устраивает и Старк.  
У входа в неприметное серое здание, прикрытое маскировочной сеткой, догорает пара мотоциклов, и один из них - Роджерса. Барнс спрыгивает, перемахнув через перегородку и не дождавшись, пока Морита остановит грузовик, поскальзывается, ловит равновесие, опершись на мгновение ладонью о взрытую шинами и сапогами землю, вертит головой, держа винтовку наготове:  
\- Стив! Стив!  
Роджерс отзывается натужным кашлем откуда-то из темноты выбитого проема, выходит, вскинув руку в приветственном жесте, тяжело приваливается плечом к косяку.  
Барнс опускает оружие, медленно, словно не поверив тому, что видит, до конца. Стив смеётся, опять закашливаясь - от дыма, понимает Дуган, и зовёт его по имени.  
\- Баки! - выговаривает он, ловя губами свежий воздух, долетающий с порывами ветра. Отлепиться от дверного косяка ему всё ещё явно сложно. - Дашь мне в морду позже. Ты проспорил, их было…  
Джеймс не даёт ему договорить, пересекает бетонную площадку перед зданием в несколько широких шагов, хватает Стива за шею, за плечо, сжимает пальцы так, что, наверное, будут синяки. Даже сейчас они двигаются в удивительно совпадающем ритме - Стив наклоняет голову ровно тогда же, когда Джеймс - Баки - поднимает к нему лицо и целует его, притягивая к себе ближе, сминая порванную униформу, яростно, отчаянно, голодно, и Стив отвечает ему тем же, обхватывая свободной рукой поперёк спины.  
Гейб раздражённо, обречённо стонет, Монти даёт ему подзатыльник для профилактики, а Дернье что-то бормочет - судя по реакции Джонса, одобряет воспитательные меры.  
\- У нас тут ещё нацисты, вообще-то, - обиженно говорит Гейб. - Я не против отмечать так каждую победу, но мне-то целоваться не с кем. Так им ещё до конца войны надоест.  
\- Сейчас нарвёшься на ещё один, - ровно замечает Монти. Гейб вздыхает:  
\- Ладно, ладно. Они сами разберутся, что им делать после войны.  
Дуган считает по памяти взорванные заводы и базы Гидры: по его прикидкам, осталось всего две.  
Может, она скоро и закончится, эта война.


End file.
